Decadence
by Ecstatic Grim
Summary: Harry comes into his love of making desserts when he saw his first cake, Food became life. His eyes sparkled at the happiness it brings for Food brings Passion. Not even discovering magic sparked such love from Harry as he knew Food is magic. AU, OOC. To be rewritten.


Story Title: Decadence

Summary: Harry comes into his love of making desserts when he saw his first cake, Food became life. His eyes sparkled at the happiness it brings for Food brings Passion. Not even discovering magic sparked such love from Harry as he knew Food is magic. AU, OOC.

Pairings: None as of yet

Warnings: I don't know...Language probably at this point. OOCness of the character. AUness of the timeline.

Note: Oh Grammar mistakes, spelling mistakes. =.=; sighs, if anyone can recommend me a beta, that would be much appreciated although...can someone tell me how that works o.O? I can't avoid my mistakes but yeah..."

To those who read my other stories! Sorry am not updating it until my may/june exams are over. After this, I wish to concentrate on my exams...they hold my future. Hopefully I get the grades that I want to go into the university that I want.

There are seven chapters in this story and yes it is completed for year 1.

**~ START OF YEAR 1~**

**CHAPTER 1: FIRST TASTE**

The Happy Birthday song ran rampant through Harry's elementary school and with every birthday he'd seen people celebrate, it came with a cake. At first grade, Harry tasted his first cake when his and Dudley's classmate had a party that the Dursleys' reluctantly brought him to.

When Harry watched the adults and the children tasting the ice-cream cake, their face lit up with such joy that it made his heart flutter uncontrollably. When Harry first took a small bite out of the cake before Dudley stole it from him, his mouth watered tasting the cool and sweet sensation that went through him. Harry loved that feeling.

After they went home, Harry asked a question that surprised his aunt, Petunia Dursley, "Can you teach me how to make a cake?"

Petunia is a woman who loves doing housework as that is what is normal. Every good, _normal _mother would want a daughter whom they can pass their skills onto and for Petunia Dursley, the question Harry just asked made her yearn for a daughter. Petunia thought that Harry might just be the next best thing, and after all, a gay nephew can be akin to a daughter and the bonus was that Harry wouldn't procreate to bring forth more of those _freaks_.

Harry smiled when Petunia nodded in acceptance to teaching him. Petunia taught Harry what her mother taught her, making chocolate chip cookies. To Petunia, that was and still is one of the recipes that are a MUST to know. Petunia began treating Harry better as the lessons progressed and Harry flourished in the kitchen. By the time Harry was ten, he could make the most delicious of cakes, pies, and other little treats that left Petunia proud for being his training wheels and the male Dursleys squeal in delight.

When Harry was eleven, a letter addressed to him came. It was about a magic school and that he was invited to attend. Harry showed the letter to Petunia in which she looked at them (him and the letter) in distaste. Petunia knew though that they wouldn't be able to escape _that_ world so she acquiesced to Harry going to _that_ school but she wouldn't let anyone from the Dursley family pay for a penny to go to _that_ school.

Since Harry couldn't pay for the magical school, he didn't reply but of course, a few days later, a woman came knocking on the door of the Dursley's home. That woman called herself, Minerva McGonagall, Professor McGonagall during classes.

Professor McGonagall had her hair up in a tight bun, her voice sounded stern and made a person would want to listen to what she's asking you to do regardless of wanting to do so or no. It sounded like what teachers should sound like. Professor McGonagall pursed her lips when she saw Harry and asked why the letter hasn't been replied yet. Harry simply mentioned that he had no way of 'owling' the letter nor does he have any way to pay through school for his family didn't wish to spend a single penny on _that_ school as they call it.

Professor McGonagall told Harry of his trust fund and that his tuition for the next seven years until he has graduated has been paid for by his dead parents. Professor McGonagall went into the house and told Petunia that she would be bringing Harry shopping.

Harry went along for he really does want to go to this school; he may be able to discover a new flavour in this brand new world that was hidden away. Harry was grabbed by Professor McGonagall by his wrist where Harry felt as if he was suddenly sucked into a very tight and uncomfortable straw. They both appeared in London in front of a bar called "Leaky Cauldron".

"That Mister Potter was side-along apparition. If you kept up with your magical education, you will be able to get a license to do so. It is the magical equivalent to a muggles' driving license. Unlike muggles' transport, you can apparate anywhere as long as you know what your final destination looks like, of course the amount of magical energy you put into transporting yourself will also be a factor in the distance you can travel by apparating."

Once at Diagon alley by using the entranceway located behind the pub. Professor McGonagall had to tap the bricks up three times and two across which will then open an entrance way leading to Diagon Alley. It was surprising to Harry that there's a whole row of shops not known to the normal people but to him, nothing was of note besides Florean Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlour and Sugarplum's Sweets Shop.

Harry went to the clean crooked white building that Professor McGonagall called Gringotts Bank which is run by goblins. They used a vault system that operated by keys which means...anyone with a key can simply enter the vault? Harry wonders just how secure the bank really is. Professor McGonagall apparently had Harry's vault key. Once again, another question popped up in his mind, 'Why does she have my key?'

Harry didn't voice this out however for he doesn't actually know the rules of this place, perhaps that was the law? Harry shrugged and compared it to the first time tasting Robusta coffee beans; sharp and bitter. Of course when made into espresso then into a proper tiramisu, it can became delicious.

They went from shop to shop, stopping by for Harry's school supplies. Of course, one of the more interesting experiences was in Ollivander's wand shop and Flourish and Blotts. In Ollivander's wand shop, it turns out that Harry was not able to be fitted with the original Holly wood with Phoenix feather core, the wood simply hated him. Of course the one wood that accepted him was a wood from a well aged cocoa tree with god knows how many bowtruckles living in it (from Ollivander's mouth) for the thriving amount of insects around it, even the honey from the tree that Ollivander took the wood from was especially delicious. Ollivander moved the core of the wand made of Holly into the wand of Cocoa by a skill that only wandmakers knew. It is how they kept sometimes impossibly large magical cores into small thin flimsy wands. Ollivander even mentioned that once, a wand maker actually stuck a whole dragon's claw into a wand of 10 inch in length.

Once they were done in that shop, the other things of note in buying the school supplies occurred in Flourish and Blotts. Harry was told to buy a few things to supplement his knowledge by Professor McGonagall. Harry also picked up a few recipe books of magical desserts and also Kitchen Charms, Things to know about keeping Food fresh as well as magical cooking.

When Professor McGonagall asked if there was any shops of interest for Harry, Harry excitedly told her he wished to go to Florean Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlour as well as Sugarplum's sweets shop. In Florean Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlour, there were simply too much flavour choices from Natural Vanilla to the Bertie Botts' Every Flavour Ice cream in a scoop. Florean was kind enough to let Harry taste all of the flavours and what captured Harry's heart the most was the treacle tart in a cup flavour. Harry was pleasantly surprised by its sweetness, its creamy texture and how it literally simply melts in the mouth. Florean mentioned that was one of the original Fortescues, over the years, they lost the genius of Ice-cream making and the newer flavour aren't as good as the original. Florean mentioned that Harry has a good tongue and gifted Harry with a cup of the treacle tart with a promise from Harry that he would come again.

In Sugarplum's Sweets shop, Harry was simply amazed. Hundreds of candies that he had never even heard of were on display and Harry LOVED his candies. They were after all can be great as sprinklers, great as ingredients or just great on their own. Since Harry couldn't taste anything as that would be akin to buying it there and if you didn't have the money to pay for it then it was considered stealing. But one wonderful thing about the wizard's world was that the treats are quite cheap and can be bought in extremely small amounts as they are measured precisely magically. Harry bought things that were big hits like Cauldron cakes, Liquorice wands and Pumpkin Pasties to the ones that didn't sell as well as the others like the Popping Bombs that creates little explosions in a person's mouth, Jumping Jawbreakers and Broccoli Melts.

Professor McGonagall watched as Harry managed to taste all the ice-cream and bought every single kind of candy in the sweet shop. Professor McGonagall pursed her lips trying to hide the smile of the awe in Harry's face. She could hear the faint mutterings of Harry talking about what would be the next great flavour, what he wants to use in compote, fillings and god knows what else since McGonagall didn't even knew half of the things that Harry was muttering. Professor McGonagall agreed that at least one good thing has happened to Harry when he was placed in the Dursleys' home although they still didn't approve of magic as can be seen about not even wanting to spend a penny for Harry's magical education. Professor McGonagall decided that she would do anything to get Harry out of the Dursleys' house, if only he could harness his passion, he can be a great candy maker or even a great chocolate maker simply but she doubted that she will be able to get Harry out of the house during the summer to attend lessons in applying kitchen charms in making magical treats, heck even the mention of 'magic' would make them say no immediately.

Harry had to three more weeks to go before he was to go to kings cross station and he dreaded going back to the Dursleys'. Harry knew that they did not like him at all and only tolerated him. Petunia only lost her distaste when they were working in the kitchen, same with the male Dursleys. Petunia because she wanted to pass on her skills to a daughter and that daughter image was set into her mind when they spend time in the kitchen. Vernon eyed Harry with distrust but to make his wife happy, he went along with it. Dudley stopped thrashing Harry because an injured Harry means a Harry that wouldn't make treats and for Dudley, his stomach was much more important than anything else. Harry loved bittersweet chocolate although that was probably due to his experience so far.

Harry knew that with his _freakish_ things that he just bought, he might get kicked back into the cupboard. Although Harry craved for some attention and care, he also knew that the fake ones wouldn't be good for him because just like making desserts, one should make it with all the love, care and attention because what was poured into making that specific treat would be translated into what will it end up as. Harry knew this to be true because when one day Dudley was sick, Harry was blamed for it and from the bitterness he felt, his cake that day came out overcooked and slightly burnt, just like his feelings. That was when he knew of the artificial feelings. It was good though that Harry can bear the bitterness because even in his sufferings Harry wanted to make others happy.

Harry breathed out a sigh of relief when Professor McGonagall mentioned that he would be staying in the Leaky Cauldron before the term began. Harry smiled at Professor McGonagall as she checked him into the inn. Before Professor McGonagall left, she gave Harry a ticket along with an instruction how to get to the platform stated (9 ¾). Professor McGonagall mentioned to Harry that he was going to be apparated over to the platform by the bartender of leaky cauldron, Tom on September 1st.

Harry spent all his time reading his course books, the supplemental knowledge. Harry had done this just so he can spend more time reading through the books on Kitchen charms, food charms, etc. Of course he read all three books thrice already and remembered all the spells in them even if he can't do the spells yet. Harry didn't try to attempt any of the spells because from the school books he read, it warned those who has never casted a spell the dangers of a miscast especially for some of the charms he read in the books as it was considered to be complicated. Harry smiled once again, he could only hope there was a kitchen in Hogwarts to continue practicing his culinary skills...as Harry fell onto his bed in the leaky cauldron, and he wondered what new flavours life would bring to him.

**CHAPTER 2: BITTERSWEET TREATS**

On September 1st, Harry excitedly waited for Tom to call for him and at 10.00 am, he was apparated over to just outside of Platform 9 ¾. Harry dragged his trunk over the barrier to platform 9 ¾ situated between the walls of platform 9 and platform 10. Harry immediately board the train and taking up a compartment at the end of the red scarlet train of Hogwarts. By the time Harry was settled in his compartment, reading over his potions book for the interactions between ingredients. Harry read that potions had quite a large influence in making candies as some candies are potions plus potions did seem like what Harry normally do in a kitchen so Harry had a soft spot for potions.

Harry was so engrossed in reading his potions book that he didn't realised that the train are starting to move. He was quite startled when a girl with bushy haired and a set of large incisors; Harry believed that they are called bucktooth. The girl in a bossy tone asked, "Have you seen a rat? Someone on the train lost his."

Harry was about to answer when the girl started talking...well rather she began ranting, "Oh, what book are you reading? I've read all of the books, especially Hogwarts: A History. I hope to be put into Gryffindor House, Professor Dumbledore, greatest wizard in the world was said to come from Gryffindor so it must be the best house! I'm Hermione Granger, you are?"

Harry glared at Hermione, she's like a bad soufflé from his first impression. One that is undercooked and simply has toppled when placed on a plate. "Who I am is none of your business. Don't you have a rat to find anyways?"

Hermione immediately lost her smug expectant look that shouted that "You must answer everything I asked because I am the one who asked." She looked annoyed and irritated at Harry. "Humph, like I want to know someone who's rude anyways." Hermione slammed the compartment door closed and stomped away.

Harry made himself comfortable before a blonde boy threw the compartment he was in open. "I heard Harry Potter is in this train, do you know where he is?" The boy demanded.

Harry knew that this was one of those people that Professor McGonagall warned him about. Harry had fame under his belt from what he had apparently survived, the so called unavoidable Killing Curse until him. Harry knew to avoid people such as these because they are only looking at what made him famous instead of Harry as a person. "I don't know where he is, have you checked the front?"

The blonde sneered at Harry before leaving. Harry sighs, that was the second time now that he met someone unsavoury. Why can't his current experience be like Arabica beans instead of Robusta beans? Harry sighs; hopefully something delicious comes his way. Just as he hoped for that, a boy with sandy hair and a jovial appearance made his way into his compartment. "Can I join you here? I got kicked out by the people in the other compartment I'm in."

Harry looked up and nodded to the question. The boy extended his hand over to Harry, "Hi, I'm Seamus Finnegan! You?"

"Harry Potter" Harry said as he shook Seamus' hands. Seamus looked shocked for a moment before smiling widely, "Sweet! But totally didn't expect you to be a bookworm though, you are totally a Ravenclaw! Oh oh oh! Don't you realise how many people are looking for you now? Some of the speculation was that Professor Dumbledore picked you up himself and we are going to meet you there or something."

"I'm not a bookworm but potions will definitely help me make delicious treats. I don't realise how many people are looking for me cause I really can't be bothered, they just taste like a horrible bite on a very bitter coffee bean. As you can see, I'm not being picked up by Professor Dumbledore. Speaking of which, why are you kicked out of your compartment earlier?"

"I have no clue!" Seamus replied with a wide smile. "What kind of delicious treats do you make? By treats you do mean chocolates and stuff right because I heard from my ma's friend's kid that there are horrible joke candies made by notorious pranksters in Hogwarts."

"Really? Joke candies? How does that work? Is that like the Jumping Jawbreakers where the effect is in the candy or does it affect you after? Oh are those pranksters still in Hogwarts, I think it would be brilliant to learn how to make magical treats from them! I bet they are using potions in that unless the know how to bake and charm food but I heard that is quite hard."

"Yeah, I don't know how it works and I am not sure that they are still in Hogwarts because my ma's friend's kid finished his Hogwarts schooling last year!"

"Oh..." Harry said kind of disappointed. Seamus seemed to notice it because he immediately perked up and asked Harry, "Which house do you think you'll be in?"

"I'm not sure but Hufflepuff sounds nice, I'm not really ambitious for Slytherin nor am I considered brave for Gryffindor...I don't think that I will fit into Ravenclaw. I'm not much of someone who pursues knowledge for knowledge. What about you?"

"Well, I was hoping to get into Gryffindor! It was my ma's house after all." Seamus jovially mentioned. Seamus then flushed when he realised what he had said.

"Errr, sorry about that, you are an orphan and I really shouldn't say anything about parents and all. Err yeah, foot in mouth. Ma said I don't think before I say anything but I really tell her that I only think too much not that I don't think cause it is kind of impossible for someone to not think, don't you think?"

"It's all right Seamus, I don't remember much anyways." Harry's eyes darkened slightly as that was also the day he was sent towards the Dursleys, they are horrible, like Panadol pills; bitter and unrelenting and unfortunately without the headache relieving properties.

They were then interrupted by the snack cart passing going to their compartment, "Anything off the carts dear?" The snack woman asked.

"Can I get some of those Bertie Botts, Chocolate Frog, Drobble's Best Blowing Gum, Pumpkin Pasties and some Pumpkin Juice please." Harry said before turning over to Seamus asking if he wants anything. Seamus thought about it then said, "Nah, I'll just steal yours, only wanted to see if I can find a new flavour from the Bertie Botts!"

Harry shrugged and paid for his purchases which cost around 6 silver sickles and 4 bronze knuts. Harry opened the chocolate frog first where he wondered how they mass produce these things since it is a charmed treat. Harry placed the chocolate frog, wiggling limbs included into his mouth and thought. "Urgh, the chocolate frogs needs some work. All this is are just some charmed milk chocolate, not even any fillings."

Seamus laughed and made a clicking noise that sounds like tsk-tsk-tsk. "Speaking of which, which card did you get anyways?"

"Err...Albus Dumbledore."

"Oh, he's quite common actually. I have about 20 of him at home. I'm looking for Bertie Botts card, but it is really rare though."

"Why is he rare?"

"All famous treat makers have cards but they are slightly different than the normal one. She mentioned to me that Florean Fortescue, the current owner of the ice cream parlour in Diagon Alley's card felt a bit cold but then again she could've been lying to me. Who knows."

Harry and Seamus talked more about some of the more famous people who make candies, etc and a whole lot of other things that came to mind. It was quite a great start to a new friendship.

**CHAPTER 3: BITTER PREJUDICE**

When the Hogwarts Express arrived in Hogsmeade, the upper years walked further away from them whilst the first years were herded to several boats with each having four students in them by a large man with long scraggly hair and beard. It looked coarse and unkept. He looked quite unapproachable.

Seamus mentioned to Harry that, the man telling them to go into the boats in groups of four is the Groundskeeper of Hogwarts, Rubeus Hagrid. Harry and Seamus both went to a boat with two other people in them. One of them was a red-head whose nose has a speck of dirt on it whilst the other one looks to be a nervous light skinned pudgy male with blonde hair. Seamus, cheerful and open as usual greeted the other two, "I'm Seamus Finnegan, what are your names?"

"Ron Weasley." The red-head said

"Neville Longbottom." stuttered the boy with the blonde hair.

"What about you?" Ron asked Harry.

"Harry Potter." Was all Harry had to say before Ron immediately jumped to, "Really? Harry Potter as in _THE _Harry Potter?"

"Well I can't say I know any other Harry Potter besides myself." Harry replied. Seamus laughed but Ron who was still awestruck looked at Harry's forehead which was covered by his messy fringe intently. "Do you have," at this point, Ron started to whisper, "you know, _The Scar?_"

"I have no clue what you're talking about." Harry told Ron.

Seamus was trying to hold in his laughter, "Harry, I wonder how long people will have this problem around ye?"

Harry glared at Seamus but Ron who was so dense and unfortunately much too interested in Harry's scar asked, "You know, the lightning bolt scar that you-know-who gave you."

"No, I don't know who." Harry immediately told him.

"You know, the _dark lord_"

"What about the dark lord?"

"The scar!" Ron grunted out this time, starting to get impatient with Harry.

"What scar?" Harry told him. Seamus then spoke, "Ron, don't be so thick, he doesn't want to talk about it." Then Seamus muttered leaving only Harry to hear it, "Idiot."

Ron unfortunately yapped out, "What! Why not! I only wanted to look at the scar, it wouldn't be so difficult for him to just lift up his bangs or does _Harry Potter_ thinks he's too good to show anyone his scar!"

"I don't think it's appropriate to invade someone's privacy like that." Neville stuttered out.

"Che, whatever." Ron groused out before sulking.

It was a good thing that the boat has now reached the shore of Hogwarts Castle. They are led to the front door of the castle by Hagrid who then knocked on the door three times. The door opened and Professor McGonagall can be seen from the other side. She looked at everyone before saying, "Well, come along then we are quite a bit behind."

So Professor McGonagall led the first years to a small room. She stopped then turned towards them. "The start-of-term banquet will begin shortly, but before you take your seats in the Great Hall, you will be sorted into your houses. The Sorting is a very important ceremony because, while you are here, your house will be something like your family within Hogwarts. You will have classes with the rest of your house, sleep in your house dormitory and spend free time in your house common-room.

The four houses are called Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw and Slytherin. Each of the four houses has their own noble history and each has produced outstanding witches and wizards. While you are at Hogwarts, your triumphs will earn your house points, while any rule-breaking will lose house points. At the end of the year, the house with the most points is awarded the house cup, a great honour I assure you. I can only hope each of you will become a credit to your own houses.

The Sorting ceremony will take place in a few minutes in front of the rest of the school. I suggest you all smarten yourselves up as much as you can while you are waiting."

Professor McGonagall then said, "I will return shortly when I am ready to bring all of you in." before she went through the door. A loud chatter broke out amongst the students. Nervous and excitement filled the air which reminded Harry of the first time he combined ginger ale with some toffee ice-cream, it may not be adventurous but it was certainly very new.

The blonde boy Harry met earlier in the train started to try and collect people for a following but was quite unsuccessful. When the blonde boy saw Harry, he sneered and quickly dismissing Harry which Harry was quite glad for. Although the people that chose to follow the boy includes two _muscles_, a pug faced girl and well, really that's it. The rest simply don't bother, too caught up in nerves. Ron was ignoring him and talking to the other boys about how his brothers told him that they had to fight a troll for the sorting ceremony, which was another thing he should be glad about. Seamus was chattering nonstop towards Harry which he simply nodded in agreement every few seconds even if he wasn't actually listening to whatever Seamus was talking about.

The highlight of the small meet and greet filled with two tonnes of nervousness was when Ron was near the smug blonde boy. "Red hair, hand me down clothing, dirty face. You must be a _Weasley_. Disgusting, I can't believe they let _your_ lot in."

"As if you're any better _Malfoy_, and I can't believe they actually let _you_ in." Ron jeered.

Before the row between the two could actually come to blows, some of the girls screamed in fright when silvery figures floated from the walls. They all gasp when they realised that those are ghosts. "Forgive and forget I say! I still think that we should give Peeves a chance." One of the ghosts said, it looked like a fat little monk.

Another ghost, looking grumpy with tights and curly hair told the other ghost earlier, "My dear Friar, we have given Peeves all the chance he deserves. He gives us all a bad name and just so you know, he's not even a ghost!"

The ghost, Friar, now noticed the students, "Oh students, new students! About to be sorted then...I do hope you'll be in Hufflepuff. It was my old house you know." After saying that, Friar floated away.

Just as the last of the ghosts moved away from the room, Professor McGonagall suddenly appeared. She probably had been there earlier, the other students simply didn't notice. "Form two lines, we are about to begin the sorting ceremony."

Everyone hurriedly formed two lines and Seamus was behind him. Seamus was twiddling with his sleeve which Harry thought might be a nervous twitch. He was also particularly quiet but it is understandable why he was quiet. As they walked through the door, Harry was awed by the ceiling that was filled with hundreds of lit up floating candles. The view was just breathtaking. The girl, Hermione, was already irritating more people by retelling everything she has read inside Hogwarts: A History.

They were brought over to the front nearby the head table in between two houses with blue and bronze colouring as well as another house with the colours yellow and black. Once there were pooled at the front where sat a ratty old hat that looks grumpy on a three-legged stool that looks like it was about to topple.

To Harry's surprise, the Hat sang!

_Oh you may not think I'm pretty,  
>But don't judge on what you see,<br>I'll eat myself if you can find  
>A smarter hat than me.<em>

_You can keep your bowlers black,  
>Your top hats sleek and tall,<br>For I'm the Hogwarts Sorting Hat  
>And I can cap them all.<em>

_There's nothing hidden in your head  
>The Sorting Hat can't see,<br>So try me on and I will tell you  
>Where you ought to be.<em>

_You might belong in Gryffindor,  
>Where dwell the brave at heart,<br>Their daring, nerve, and chivalry  
>Set Gryffindors apart;<em>

_You might belong in Hufflepuff,  
>Where they are just and loyal,<br>Those patient Hufflepuffs are true  
>And unafraid of toil;<em>

_Or yet in wise old Ravenclaw,  
>if you've a ready mind,<br>Where those of wit and learning,  
>Will always find their kind;<em>

_Or perhaps in Slytherin  
>You'll make your real friends,<br>Those cunning folks use any means  
>To achieve their ends.<em>

_So put me on! Don't be afraid!  
>And don't get in a flap!<br>You're in safe hands (though I have none)  
>For I'm a Thinking Cap!<em>

For a singing hat, it does sound wonderful, if a bit too rough around the edges. Harry clapped as does the others when the hat was done. It bowed to each table before Professor McGonagall open one roll of scroll.

Professor McGonagall then called the names of students. Alphabetical by family names although Harry wasn't interested until Seamus' name was called. Seamus sat on the stool and Professor McGonagall placed the hat on Seamus. The mouth seems to move but it seems no sounds escaped it until it shouted out, "HUFFLEPUFF!"

Harry noted that Hermione Granger was shipped off to Gryffindor and Draco Malfoy to Slytherin. Harry was resolved to not get into those two houses. He wants a trouble free life...well not entirely too trouble free but a pleasant with minimal trouble.

When Harry's name was called, whispers erupted around the great hall. Harry walked up to the stool and the hat flopped onto his head. It was then that he heard another voice in his head. "Hmmm not bad, not bad." The voice said

Harry didn't know what to do but he was thinking furiously, "Not Slytherin or Gryffindor!" over and over again as if it was a chant.

"And why not Slytherin or Gryffindor? You might not know this Mr. Potter but you have potential for Slytherin and you are brave enough for Gryffindor."

"I don't want to be stuck to Malfoy or Granger! And I wish to be with my friend Seamus."

"I see, great loyalty and what you wish to do in the future mean you are not afraid of hard work. Helga would proudly welcome you to..." The hat took a deep breath before shouting out, "HUFFLEPUFF!"

Harry grinned even as the other student population seem disappointed that he got into Hufflepuff besides the Hufflepuff table that is whom were cheering like mad. Harry walked over to the table of yellow and black plopping down next to Seamus who was grinning broadly at Harry.

"So Shay, what did the hat tell you?"

"Well, since I wanted to stick to this friend I made in a train, apparently I was oh so very loyal that I got into the yellow house!"

Harry laughed, "Same boat then! No pun intended from the earlier journey though."

The people that joined the Hufflepuff house that year besides Seamus and Harry include Hannah Abbott, Susan Bones, Leanne as well as Zacharias Smith. The upper years were welcoming the firsties like they are family whom are returning home from a very long and tedious trip. Harry was pleasantly surprised by the warmth exuded by the older members of the house.

After the feast which had begun as the last member of their year was sorted into Slytherin, the first years were brought over to a long hallway filled with paintings by the newly inducted fifth year prefects. Apparently, it was a tradition for showing them the way to the common room as their first task. All of them stopped at a painting of a slim woman in an elaborate Victorian dress, a Venetian mask which covered half of her face holding ornate opera binoculars. Beside her was a table and on it sat a chalice which was beautifully crafted and decorated with assorted jewels.

The prefect told them to pay attention. "Right, to enter the common room, you must state the password." The prefect turned towards the portrait and said, "Loyalty over Treachery."

The portrait sunk into the wall before swinging to the side. There, they entered a warm room with a mixture of warm yellow, mustard and muted yellow walls. With a very large fireplace and a rug infront of the fireplace and under squishy black sofas that surrounded a three-foot tall round coffee dark wood table. To Harry's left there's an elevated platform which had a small wall of books along with a few rustic metal tables with glass tabletops and the chairs are made out a mixture of wood, thick fabric and leather.

The prefect who brought them to the room brought them over to the middle of the lounge. Standing there was a dumpy looking professor who looked liked she is wearing plants. Her face etched a warm welcoming expression and besides her, the prefects who brought them to the common room went and stood next to her.

The professor started, "Welcome to Hufflepuff House, I am Professor Pomona Sprout, head of Hufflepuff house. Hufflepuff may not be known much for their glory when compared to Slytherin, Gryffindor or even Ravenclaw but we are known for our solidarity. Next to me are the fifth year prefects, they will be the ones that you should go to first before any other prefects if you have any problems.

In Hufflepuff house, it is tradition for the fifth year prefects to be the one to be the ones that will be the ones whom you will go to if you have any problems and they will be with you until your third year which is their seventh year. However, on your fourth year, you will be expected to be more independent which is why no prefects will be assigned to check up on any of you although if there is a problem you can't resolve, you can always go to any prefects.

Now, every month, we do have one house meeting together but really it is more of a meet and greet, a little gathering so everyone can catch up with each other. This will occur every first Friday night of every month so make sure you are free then. Now, I'm sure all of you are tired so I bid all of you a good night."

The male prefect was a teenager with kept black hair, pasty skin and warm brown eyes that is covered by glasses with thick black rims. He was lanky, weedy and looks like he's going to be blown away by a breeze. The female prefect had honey-blonde hair with freckles on her face. Her skin looks sun kissed and goes well with her slightly chapped dusty pink lips. She was quite pudgy but welcoming, like one of those stereotypical baker.

The prefects brought them over to the right side of the room where there are two staircases, one going up and another going down. The prefects told them that the first four years their dormitory will be on the upper floors whilst the final three years will be spent on the lower floors. This was due to the projects for the owl and newt level coursework and the upper years need more space for their projects and also the room was much more warded so that if there were any malfunction in any of the projects, there wouldn't be of any dangers to the newer wizards or witches. The upper-most floor, the fourth floor was for the first years and they will go downwards as the years progressed.

Once they reached the top floors, there were two doors. One of the doors was for the male students whilst the other was for the female students. They were warned that the males are not allowed to go into the female's dormitory and vice versa. The male prefect led Harry, Seamus and Zacharias into their dormitory which looked quite pack and tight. There were a small rectangular dresser next to the three double beds and just at the foot of the beds were their own trunks. The prefect cleared his throat,

"Okay, before you make yourself comfortable. Hufflepuff house has been considered to be one of the warmest house in Hogwarts, as you can see, our rooms are a little bit small but in exchange, we're given a dresser, a double bed and a place to keep our trunks instead of just a single bed. Oh yes, since I'm not sure if any of you know me by name, it is Picard Trance but just call me Pic. I'm as you know your fifth year prefects and I hope we all do get along. If you're in any trouble, you can come to me like Professor Sprout have said and if I can solve it, I'll make sure that I notify Professor Sprout. I do hope you enjoy being in Hufflepuff even with all the dunderheads comments we receive. Now, before I leave you, do any of you have any questions?"

"When do breakfast start?" Seamus asked whilst Harry asked, "Where's the kitchen?"

"It usually begins around half-past seven in the morning and lasts until nine. And well, the location of the kitchen is nearby and quite the secret as we usually let the students do the exploring themselves. Anymore questions?"

The three boys shook their heads and the Pic bade them a good night and left. Harry smiled and found that his bed was next to the large window. It overlooked the grounds of the forbidden forest although not as high up. Harry believes it should be in the middle of the castle's floor.

Seamus immediately changed into his sleepwear chattering away excitedly to Harry and Zacharias. Harry also changed into his nightwear and went under the blankets. Harry told Seamus to go to sleep, its late and he should be tired before grumbling silently about people who had too much energy for their own good. Zacharias agreed with what Harry said leaving Seamus pouting and sulking for a bit before he resigned himself that people were actually tired. To Harry's irritation and surprise though, as soon as Seamus hit his own bed, he began snoring softly. Harry was irritated cause Seamus had the ability to fall asleep just like that whilst he had to close his eyes for quite a long time before he even felt like he was sleeping and surprised that for such a bubbly person, Seamus fell asleep quick.

As Harry's eyes closed, he wonders what tomorrow will bring. Harry's world faded into the richness of dark chocolate and a dream of new flavours of tomorrow etched a soft smile upon his face.

**CHAPTER 4: SWEET PRIDE**

The day began with Harry waking up of course but nonetheless, it started with three very groggy boys in the Hufflepuff's first year dormitory. After their morning routine of showering, brushing their teeth, using the loo, etc, Harry and the two boys went to the great hall after walking around for fifteen minutes, taking a wrong turn here and there.

In the great hall, they were met with some of the student population in which much of the first years were yet to be awake. Harry sat in the middle of the great hall in the Hufflepuff table. A lot of the Ravenclaws are awake whilst Gryffindor's and Slytherin's table were almost empty with the Hufflepuff having a bit more than those two houses but less than the Ravenclaws.

"Harry, which classes are you looking forward to?" Seamus started.

"Charms, Potions and Herbology. You?"

"Transfiguration! I also couldn't wait to try and learn how to turn water into rum."

"Rum? Turning water into rum? That is at least owl level, do you think _you_ can actually turn water into rum?" Zacharias snidely commented

"Well, at least it is worth a try." Seamus said, shrugging.

"True, I don't really see much point in transfiguration though" Harry stated.

"It'll be better than Herbology I bet, or even Potions where Snape is teaching." Seamus mentioned

"What's so bad about Snape?" Zacharias inquired.

An older male Hufflepuff who heard Professor Snape being mentioned answered the question, "Professor Snape is a bloody git! Bias too unless you're in Slytherin. He takes points off any other houses for something as simple as sneezing in his classroom."

"That bad" Harry intoned.

"No, even worse I'll bet." Seamus said. Zacharias just nodded along to what Seamus had said. As they got into talking and eating their breakfast, Professor Sprout went over to them and gave them their schedule.

It read:

_**MONDAY:**_

_Transfiguration: 9.00 am - 11.00 am  
>(With Ravenclaw)<em>

_Charms: 1.00 pm - 2.00 pm  
>(With Gryffindor)<em>

_Potions: 2.15 pm - 3.15 pm  
>(With Slytherin)<em>

_History of Magic: 4.00 pm - 5.00 pm  
>(With Ravenclaw)<em>__

_**TUESDAY:**_

_Herbology: 9.00 am - 10.00 am  
>(With Gryffindor)<em>

_Charms: 10.15 am - 11.15 am  
>(With Gryffindor) <em>

_Potions: 11.30 am - 12.30 pm  
>(With Slytherin)<em>

_Defense against the Dark Arts: 2.00 pm - 4.00 pm  
>(With Slytherin)<em>

_Astronomy: 8.00 pm – 9.00 pm_

_**WEDNESDAY:**_

_Transfiguration: 9.30 am - 10.30 am  
>(With Ravenclaw)<em>

_History: 11.00 am -12.00 pm  
>(With Ravenclaw)<em>

_Herbology: 1.00 pm - 3.00 pm  
>(With Gryffindor)<em>

_Defense against the Dark Arts: 3.15 pm - 4.15 pm  
>(With Slytherin)<em>

_**THURSDAY:**_

_Charms: 10.00 am - 12.00 pm  
>(With Gryffindor)<em>

_Transfiguration: 1.00 pm - 2.00 pm  
>(With Ravenclaw)<em>

_History of Magic: 2.15 pm - 3.15 pm  
>(With Ravenclaw)<em>

_Herbology: 3.30 pm - 4.30 pm  
>(With Gryffindor)<em>

_**FRIDAY:**_

_Potions: 9.00 am - 11.00 am  
>(With Slytherin)<em>

_Defense against the Dark Arts: 11.30 am - 12.30 pm  
>(With Slytherin)<em>

After they all got their schedule, the Hufflepuff first year students were led to the Transfiguration classroom by Arisa Moonmore (the female prefect mentioned earlier) and Pic. Arisa and Pic also told them where the classes are held as they are not usually stated in the schedule but it was generally known (to wizard-born) and told to the first years by prefects that Herbology is conducted in the glasshouses, number one for first years, potions are conducted in the dungeons, Charms on the fourth floor, Transfiguration on the second floor, Astronomy on the great tower very close to Divinations and History of Magic is done on the first floor.

The Hufflepuff first years were the first to reach the Trasfiguration classroom. Seamus and Harry secured a table in the middle of the class with Hannah and Susan right in front of them and Leanne and Zacharias behind them. The table at the front was slightly cluttered with a cat lounging whilst judging them. There's a blackboard to the side that showed a complicated diagrams filled with shapes, odd alphabets and numbers.

As the bell that signalled the beginning of class was about to ring, all of the first year Ravenclaws filed into the transfiguration classroom. The tabby cat on the head table jumped up and changed into Professor McGonagall eliciting gasps of awe from the students in the class.

"I am glad all of you made it in time. Good morning class and we shall begin."

Professor McGonagall swished her wand and the blackboard behind the head table had words written on them made by the flying chalks. "Transfiguration is some of the most complex and dangerous magic you will learn at Hogwarts. Anyone messing in my class will leave and not come back. You have been warned."

"Transfiguration is the art of changing the form and appearance of an object." As Professor McGonagall said this, another flick of her wand changed her table into a pig and with another flick; it changed back into a table. "Unfortunately, you are not ready for that level of Transfiguration. If you continue your transfiguration lesson until your NEWT level, you will learn how to transfigure non-animate object into something animated."

Professor McGonagall then swishes and flicked her wand and out flew from a box on the side on the classroom matches which landed in front of every student.

"Now, today's lesson, you will be turning that matchstick into a needle." Professor McGonagall then told them its incantation along with an advice, "Remember, envision the matchstick turning into a needle in your head, concentrate and let your magic do its work."

When professor McGonagall went to their table, trying to see their progress, she asked both Harry and Seamus to attempt the spell and she would check to see if she can correct anything.

Seamus flicked his wand looking at the matchstick intently; the matchstick's head became slightly shiny. Professor McGonagall nodded her head, "I see nothing wrong from here, perhaps you need to visualise it more inside your head Mr. Finnegan."

Professor McGonagall then looked at Harry. Harry took a deep breath and thought of a needle. He swished his wand and muttered the incantation and slowly the matchstick changed shape into something pointier. The matchstick looked sharp and pointy like a needle but it is still mainly wooden with some speck of a metallic sheen here and there.

"This is a very good first try Mr. Potter. Ten points to Hufflepuff." Professor McGonagall said, giving Harry a rare smile.

The class ended on a good note with Harry getting his matchstick to become more metallic and Seamus actually making the matchstick into the same state as Harry's earning Hufflepuff five points. The Ravenclaws also did as well as the Hufflepuff but only one person managed to change their matchstick into something similar to a needle.

During Charms, they entered the class with a short professor who's standing on a set of books. The name of the professor was Filius Flitwick. Professor Flitwick began the class by taking roll call although he squeaked a little bit when he came to Harry's name.

"Now class, we wouldn't be practising spells for our first class but we'll be practising the wand movement essential to a lot of spells in this class. Spells we study in Hogwarts up until the end of your OWLs, the wand movement includes a swish and a flick. Unlike in Defense against the Dark arts or Transfiguration, the wand movement in charms are usually much more fluid and involves a lot of flicks. Now look," The professor spoke and then swished and flicks his wand like he was expertly plucking berries off of the plant.

Harry, reminded of piping cakes did superbly in practice. They only did that for the whole lesson and the class which was shared with Gryffindor chattered amicably together. Harry still does try to avoid Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger but he and Seamus clicked well with one Dean Thomas.

Zacharias was off talking to some of the girls in Gryffindor but didn't realise that he was making a fool of himself when he apparently tried to do a manly pose which ended up only looking ridiculous. Before the class ended Professor Flitwick went around telling them to swish and flick. All of the first year Hufflepuff in the class garnered five points each for a work well done whilst Harry gained ten points for his superb and controlled motion. Only half of the Gryffindor students earned points for their swish and flick movement with Professor Flitwick advising Ron Weasley and Lavender Brown to work more on their wand movement for it was too rigid.

After charms, they immediately walked quickly to the dungeons for potions class. They entered the class and took a bench for themselves but this time, Harry and Seamus took the bench at the back of the class instead of the middle although it doesn't really make much of a difference since the class itself has quite a small number of students.

They waited until it was exactly a quarter past two in the afternoon where Professor Snape entered the potions classroom with his billowing black robe looking imposing. Professor Snape had near black eyes, a hooked nose and greasy hair with a sullen expression; it seemed almost the opposite of Professor Flitwick. He began the class much like in charms, doing roll calls.

"Potter" Professor Snape said in disdan next, "Our new _celebrity_."

"You are here to learn the subtle science and exact art of potionmaking," he began, "As there are little foolish wand waving here, many of you will hardly believe this is magic. I don't expect you will really understand the beauty of the softly simmering cauldron with its shimmering fumes, the delicate power of liquids that creep through human veins, bewitching the mind, ensnaring the senses...I can teach you how to bottle fame, brew glory, even stopper death – if you aren't as big a bunch of dunderheads as I usually have to teach."

"Potter!" Professor Snape said suddenly, "What would I get if I added powdered root of asphodel to an infusion of wormwood?"

Harry thought of the combination and tried to match it with the exact thing he read and also the magical ingredients reaction table at the back of the potions book that he acquired on Professor McGonagall's advise. "I know it can make several things including Draught of the living death, Dynamite wand and Dreamer Balls."

"Where would you look if I told you to find a bezoar?" Snape said without agreeing or disagreeing whether or not Harry got the correct answer.

"Bezoar can be found in the stomach of most animals although it forms much more easily in the stomach of goats; it is not really known but if a bezoar is taken from the stomach of a poisonous animal, it is much more potent."

"What is the difference between Monkshood and Wolfsbane?"

"I doubt there is any difference between the two besides their name. They are after all the same plant, also known as Aconite to muggles." Harry answered Snape's question with an expression that said 'Are you sure you can teach?' on his face.

Snape gritted his teeth when he saw Harry's expression, slightly angered at the tone and expression of the child but he had to be at the very least professional. Deep inside his brain though where nothing ever comes out, he does have to acknowledge Harry's answers, of course he was quite surprised at the mention of the sweets considering that most people don't even know about that, even some potions maker don't know about some sweets being made out of potions. (They usually are not into candy as most take up mastery in Potions for creating, inventing or reworking potions)

"What are you waiting for? Write down all of what he has just said." Professor Snape barked. Professor Snape went to the front of the classroom and tapped his blackboard and on it appeared ingredients. "You are to make this potion for this class; you are graded on what you have made. Begin!"

Everyone immediately shuffle to take out cauldrons, assorted items for measuring and ingredients listed on the board. Seamus and Harry worked quietly. Seamus prepared the items in the order that they are needed along with Harry but Harry was the one who ended up brewing the potion. Harry and Seamus did their work quietly for Seamus was slightly afraid of Professor Snape and that Professor Snape was looking for any reason to find to dock points off of any other houses besides Hufflepuff.

It was not known but Professor Snape usually only dock points on Ravenclaw and Gryffindor, Gryffindor mostly because Gryffindors usually are too prideful to report the inappropriate points docked to their head of house and Ravenclaw because...just because. Hufflepuff though has Professor Sprout as their head of house and she supplies almost all of the ingredients that had anything to do with plants in Snape's potions cabinet and Hufflepuffs usually stick together which means anything wrong goes straight into Sprout's ears and she can be vicious when it comes to people not being fair to her own house. That in turn would easily deplete Snape's supply which means less ingredients to work with when he was trying to make new potions.

Harry sniffed the mixture of the cauldron when it was in its final stage and was simmering. The mixture was pasty white and creamy. Professor Snape whom was around when Harry did that sneered and said, "I doubt you would even be able to differentiate any potions by sniffing, you're wasting your time doing nonsense."

"Boil-curing potion, it has a sweet scent of lavender. I only smell the potion to check on its potency."

Snape was taken aback by the answer. Only those who actually know what they were doing knew how to check the potency of potions which lies in their colour, scent and texture. Could Harry Potter not be a dunderhead? Snape shuddered on the inside, it just _couldn't_ be! Snape decided to test Harry on his knowledge then and there.

"And tell me Mister Potter, how _potent_ is _your_ potion?"

Seamus looked indignant at Snape for continuously asking Harry questions that people can't answer. 'Honestly, not a decent bone in his body...' Seamus grumbled. Harry, his friend was being attacked (to him) and no one can do anything just cause he's a professor. Seamus was surprised though that Harry knew the answers although he really shouldn't be cause he just remembered that Harry did have quite a soft-spot for potions from the idea that some candies are made from potions. Seamus shook his head and thought, 'Sighs, Harry loves anything that has to do with him making treats. I swear if there was some super delicious one made out of manticore's tail, he probably would love the scary monster. We have got to find the kitchen soon though, Harry mentioned that he can make some delicious fudge and I want fudge!'

Whilst Seamus was thinking in his head about the unfairness of it all, Harry was answering Snape's question. "Sharp scent of Lavender that made the nose feel unpleasant, pasty white and creamy...The boil-curing potion is strong enough to use in the infirmary."

Snape looked at Harry for a moment and then nodded. In Snape's head however glimpsed a young him doing the same thing but now it had his arch enemy's laughing face, 'DAMN YOU POTTER!' Snape shouted in his head.

"Bottle your potions up and leave!" Snape barked out. The students from both houses quickly do as what he said and left as quickly as possible.

Harry and Seamus walked over to the History of Magic's classroom after a short break in the Great Hall. "Harry! You were brilliant in potions!" Seamus said.

"Yeah, how did you know so much?" Hannah who was walking next to them asked and Susan continued, "Not even I knew some of the things you said like checking the potency of potions."

Harry looked sheepish and scratched the back of his messy black locks, "I like potions, they are used to make certain candies. Although most of that can be known from the MIR table, and the end result can easily be known if you remember the MIR table because how the potions interact can be remembered using that."

The other three looked at Harry perplexedly, "MIR Table?" Susan asked.

"Yeah, Magical Ingredients Reaction Table." Harry said in a as-a-matter-of-fact tone.

"Where do you learn all this?" Hannah asked.

"Yea, I thought you were raised by muggles Harry." Seamus said

"I was but remembering the MIR table is essential when doing potions plus I read the book in which the MIR table was repeated quite a bit...It was something Professor McGonagall advised me to buy."

Seamus looked at Harry expectantly, knowing that was not the real reason he remembered the MIR table.

"And" Harry continued, "I need to know how some ingredients work to make candies!"

Seamus smiled, expecting that answer from Harry. The boy who's obsessed with making treats.

Hannah and Susan however looked dumbfounded, "Why do you keep on going to candies? Even in class earlier, you mentioned, Dynamite Wand and Dreamer Balls."

"I love candies, sweets and any other treats. I love eating them and I love making them. They have so much flavours and style although magical candy is very interesting since they also have weird and interesting side effects!" Harry said excitedly. Susan and Hannah giggled at his enthusiasm.

Susan then wistfully stated, "I wish that the recipe for Dreamer balls were not lost. It is quite sad that the original maker died without writing down the recipe besides a few hints here and there, that candy was a favourite of mine."

"Wait, they don't sell Dreamer balls anymore?" Harry asked, disappointed since he loved the idea of that candy.

"Not anymore. They stopped selling it two years ago since the maker died and the recipe wasn't written down nor was the recipe told to any other person. All they know was that wormwood, asphodel and a dash of salt was part of the recipe." Hannah said.

Harry sighed as they reached the History of Magic classroom. It was a sad day when a candy was lost to the world. In History of Magic, the professor was a ghost who droned on and on about the goblin wars. Everyone was on the verge of falling asleep in that class. When the bell rang signalling the end of class, everyone packed as quickly as they can and rushed out of the classroom.

"The end of classes for the day!" cheered Seamus before dragging Harry towards the common room. Harry sighs happily...ah..infusion of flavours today has been, he wonders what tomorrow will bring, although he should have a moment of silence for the end of Dreamer Balls.

**Author's note regarding this chapter:**

***Dynamite Wand: A candy that is made from crystallized liquid of a potion. It is in the shape of a dull red wand and when it comes into contact with saliva, small explosions can be felt inside the mouth although it isn't harmful at all unless one is allergic to one of the ingredients.**

***Dreamer Balls: Another candy like a jawbreaker but it induces a near sleep haze that leads into dreaming even whilst they are awake.**

***Popping Bombs: Another candy that creates little explosions in a person's mouth although this candy creates much more violent explosions than Dynamite Wands and usually smoke is also produced that goes out of the mouth, nose and ears when this is eaten.**

***Jumping Jawbreakers: A candy that seems alive. It jumps in your mouth.**

***Broccoli Melts: When this candy hits your mouth, the taste of Broccoli will permeate and the candy will slowly melt into your mouth.**

**CHAPTER 5: BREWING BEATERS**

One month and a few weeks had passed. Harry grew quite close to Seamus whose bubbly and cheery demeanour helped with Harry's very own inadequacies. Classes were as usual although defense against the dark arts (DADA) were a joke. When Harry first went in there, somehow it smells of rotting flesh although the twins from Gryffindor mentioned offhand that it was garlic but Harry knew better, he knew how garlic smelled very intimately. Professor Quirrel was the person who taught DADA although the Hufflepuff house was convinced that he's out to sabotage their education. Quirrel seem to stutter through everything and jumped at the slightest change, whether it is from noise or the movement of light.

Harry was glad that they found the kitchen. After snooping through "Hogwarts: A History" and all sorts of books in the library, Harry found a hint that the kitchen was located near his own house's common room. Harry along with the other first years besides Zacharias snooped high and low for the elusive kitchen. They look at every portrait and thought of which one was the kitchen but to no avail...there was simply too many portraits and too many passwords or actions to try to open them.

Harry was glad when one day a set of twins decided to interrupt him and Seamus on their search. October just started then. They talked in that twin thing of theirs which amused Harry to no end. Seamus was simply trying to figure out which twin was which and the twin loved to play along and make Seamus even more confused.

"What is this?" A red head asked

"Ickle firsties!" Another red head of near exact features continued

"Snooping around!" they both said in unison.

Harry stared at them unblinkingly, knowing that it really creeped people out plus they disturbed Harry on his search for the elusive kitchen. Seamus on the other hand said to Harry, "Oh look, Harry! More red-heads!"

The twins whom were actually creeped out by Harry's stare (not that they will ever admit to that.) immediately shifted their focus to Seamus.

"Yes Seamus, more red-heads. Let us hope this one doesn't make me want to put a whisk up there." Harry told Seamus

"Fred, I believe they met ickle ronniekins"

"Yes, I believe so George, think that's why he's sulking"

"You got it Fred, didn't he used to keep on saying he's going to be bffs with the saviour."

"poor Ronniekins was rejected though."

"ah well too bad although Fred I do wonder"

"Wonder what my dear brother"

"What are the ickle firsties doing?"

"AH yes, didn't you hear on the mill George?"

"What mill is that Fred?"

"The rumour mill!"

"That silly old mill, what does it seem to say now?"

"Aside from the usual elusive pranksters that gave themselves out you mean."

"Of course!"

"first year puffs are apparently searching for the ever elusive kitchen"

"Ah yes, that old thing...tsk I bet they wouldn't find it."

"We didn't even find it until last year!"

"Definitely."

Harry, irritated at them talking in twin speech whereby Seamus just look awed. Harry grunted out, "Well, if you're done wasting my time, make your way away from here. I'm busy trying to find the ever elusive kitchen!"

Seamus knew that Harry's mood was getting worse and worse. No one should ever come between Harry and his food...well food was fine just as long as it was not dessert. There was that one incident that occurred around the end of September Seamus remembered. Hogwarts' dinner dessert was cups of sundaes and Harry was going through them like a machine, it was quite surprising to see Harry not looking like a whale to be honest.

In any case, Seamus saw that Harry was going to take the last cup of sundae on the table when a third year Hufflepuff took it first. Somehow, Harry developed a twitched and Seamus saw that Harry was gritting his teeth and tightening his jaw. The sundae that was taken (stolen in Harry's mind) suddenly exploded on the face of the third year hufflepuff who took it. Seamus saw that Harry looked vindictively pleased at that occurrence and from then onwards, Seamus knew not to get between Harry and his desserts for Harry looked positively evil. Not to mention, somehow every other sundaes on every table exploded, it was as if someone planted a miniature bomb in there.

The twins who were blamed for the exploding sundae on the Hufflepuff table knew that they were not to be blamed for a prank which was not of their doing. Of course, the twins would never ever tarnish the god of sundaes; they loved ice-cream to bits. Not many knew this but most of the Weasley family had a bit of a soft spot for specific desserts. The twins' older brothers Bill love his financier, Charlie loves exotic chocolates, Percy loves baumkuchen and the twins themselves love their ice-cream. Ron was the weird one out, he simply pigged out on everything and Ginny, their little sister doesn't have any preference as of yet, maybe it was because she was the only girl. They never had a lot of money but whenever they do have some spare; their mother used the money to buy them treats. In any case, they knew the demon that did that to their precious sundae because it all started on that one person who took the last sundae situated on the Hufflepuff's table.

The twins agreed with the action taken by Harry's magic to destroy the sundae of the thief so that they wouldn't enjoy it but disagreed on destroying every other sundae even if it was by accident. In any case, they decided to help Harry get to the kitchen; of course in exchange they want something.

They made a deal with Harry, whom they know loved treats as much as them. The deal was for Harry to make them a delicious sundae which will be a plus for Harry since he loved to make treats (house-elves rarely served sundaes in Hogwarts). They have that "Sunday sundae sense" the triple S that they knew that Harry would be brilliant at making treats...after all their triple S was almost as good as their double Ps (Pesky Pranksters) sense! Of course the fact that Harry loved to read everything on magical treats and he has read everything in Hogwarts' library when it concerns something sweet helped in learning how to make treats magically. The magical world lacks an oven or an ice-cream maker since there are charms that control things for heat, etc. Madame Pince was especially happy about how Harry treated the book, although she seemed quite pinched when it only relates to specific subjects instead of every subject.

Harry accepted the deal from the twins and they showed the sweet squad where the kitchen was. Apparently it was behind a nondescript pear that had to be tickled. Harry happily went into the kitchen whilst the others left to do homework and whatnot. Seamus and the twins followed Harry into the kitchen that was gushing about the stuff he could make in here. The house-elves at first freaked about Harry wanting to make something, and some of them resorted to crying and bashing themselves about not being good enough whilst Harry told them that he loved to make treats and they are evil if they stop him. The elves nearly had a seizure, a heart attack and a stroke because they are to cater the students. It was a great conflict for them. In the end, they were much happier about helping Harry since he was trying out new things.

It was during Halloween dinner when Harry approached the twin and handed them a box. It was non-descript but actually it was a box with a cooling charm on the contents. Professor Flitwick was happy when Harry came to him for help on charms that were very advanced. Although, he was quite perplexed when Harry only asked about charms that had a relation to food until he realised what Harry loved to do. When Professor Flitwick mentioned this to Professor Sprout, she nodded and said that she realised that early on when during Herbology class, they were doing the flowers that was quite chatty, the flowers shut up around Harry when he asked them what they tasted like. Professor Sprout noted that Harry was quite close to just putting them into his mouth and tasting them. Professor McGonagall who was nearby smiled and told them of Harry's first visit to Diagon Alley and how Harry sampled everything in the ice cream parlour and candy shop.

Harry went back to his own table after he gave Fred and George the box of ice-cream he made in the kitchen earlier. It took Harry that long to give them their ice-cream because making treats with magic was quite hard although in exchange, Harry's wand-work are quite advanced, of course these are only applicable to charms since it requires soft motions and are flexible instead of the rigid movements in DADA or the extremely precise movements of Transfiguration.

So far however, Harry took a shine to DADA, Potions, Charms and Transfiguration but only acceptable work mostly in Herbology, Astronomy and History. This was probably due to his interests but regardless, he was a good student.

In the middle of the feast, just as desserts was about to be served, Professor Quirrell rushed into the great hall yelling about some trolls wandering about in the dungeon.

'Uh-oh' Seamus thought.

Harry looked murderous. Dessert was interrupted. The twins whom were about to break open their box of sundae looked over to Harry and they both said, "That can't be good."

Lee Jordan, their fellow friend whose skin couldn't get any darker told them, "Of course it can't be good, there's a _troll_ in the dungeons. Although I am glad that it is in the dungeons, you think it would destroy Snape's classroom?"

"No no no" – F

"You mistook us Lee" – G

"There's something even more scarier than a troll" – F

"That there is." – G

"Who?" Lee asked

"The demon." – F

"The demon?" – Lee

"Yes, the demon!" – G

"Hiding amongst the Hufflepuff" – F

"Kind one moment until..." – G

"Yes, Until Desserts are interrupted" – F

"We really don't wish to be in Quirrell's shoes now, he just became the bearer of bad news" both twins said.

"And who is this demon?" Lee asked them.

"Harry Potter." Both of them said simply. It was quite well known that Harry was obsessed with treats. He loved them to bits.

As pandemonium of panicking students began over the troll, Headmaster Dumbledore told students to go back to their dormitories. Students left their places and Harry slipped away with Seamus when he saw Ron grew pale after a fellow Gryffindor asked where Granger was before he broke off from the group.

They followed Ron to a bathroom where they heard a girl crying. Of course, when Ron panicked and told Hermione they had to run and Hermione not wanting to go with Ron and told Ron that he was probably lying to her and pranking her. Harry and Seamus then showed themselves to Ron and Hermione and told Hermione that Ron was speaking the truth. There actually was a troll in the castle.

Of course, just as they told Hermione that, the troll came banging literally. The troll swung his club here and there, hitting the stalls, the pipes and what not. Harry who remembered once again why he wasn't having dessert at the moment went still. The troll, even in its infinitely idiotic brain recognises the scent of danger which came from Harry. Seeing Harry made the troll somewhat more confident and it was about to club Harry to death when Harry used what he learned for cooking. Harry cooled and heat the troll up here and there simultaneous and quickly. The change in temperature literally rupture the skin of the troll and as it bled out, it collapsed.

Just as the troll collapsed, the teachers whom were looking for the troll confronted them, asking what they were doing there. Harry told them that he and Seamus followed Ron who had to tell the truth. Hermione whom was the cause of them being there tried to change the direction of the blame to her but regardless it was futile. Of course what took the cake was when Harry said, "Darn troll ruining dessert time."

Professor McGonagall sighed when she heard Harry's comment. The boy was completely and maniacally obsessed with those treats. Although, it was just as well since the smarted and strongest wizards and witches were known to be crazy. Some prime example consists of Albus Dumbledore and you-know-who and now it includes in Harry Potter.

"Five points from Hufflepuff each for not following instructions, twenty points for defeating the troll, ten points from Gryffindor for antagonising one of your own, ten points to Gryffindor for being brave to let the truth out." Professor McGonagall said.

Professor Flitwick then said, "Ten points to Hufflepuff for ingenious use of charms! I see that it is a quick combination of the cooling and heating charms!"

Professor Snape really had nothing to say because even if the actions were foolish, Harry Potter was still quite an advanced student in potions and he knew that after observing the boy that no one really should get between Harry and his dessert. It was akin to his relationship with potions or even the Headmaster's infatuation with Lemon Sherbets.

They were sent back to their respective dormitory and to everyone's relief (Seamus especially); the feast was continued in there. When Harry heard that, he tugged Seamus immediately without even bothering to say good bye to the teachers.

The next week was the wizarding sports' match although this one was for between the houses of Hogwarts. That day however was the match between Slytherin and Gryffindor. The Gryffindor team were wholly nervous for reasons which were known later on as the match progress. It seems that the Gryffindor's team seeker was horrid. Horrid was putting it mildly; the team seeker was akin to expired food that has moulded growing on it, something that shouldn't be touched, no matter how desperate a person was.

Quidditch was a game played by two teams of seven people. The positions within them are a single seeker, a single keeper, three chasers and two beaters. The game has three balls, varying in sizes and number. The ball called the quaffle was the most docile of all and was coloured red. The quaffle are passed around by team chasers and thrown into the hoops to score ten points. The keeper will manage to block the quaffle from the opponent chasers from scoring if they were competent.

The next ball in fact comes in pairs much like the beaters for these balls are reserved especially for them. These balls are called the bludgers. The bludgers job was to hit people and was controlled by the beaters using a bat to hit them towards an enemy player of any position in the team. The final ball was the snitch. The snitch was a small round ball that was charmed to avoid people at any costs of course it has a speed setting onto it. It was the seeker's purpose to catch the snitch as it holds one hundred and fifty points for the team. Of course, successfully catching the snitch also means that the game has ended.

Now, Harry was watching the game along with the rest of the Hufflepuffs. Most of them had across their faces a red strike signifying the team which they were cheering for. Harry was there because Seamus dragged him and Harry thought that a quidditch game was just the place to enjoy a good picnic. Harry was handling a container filled with a beautifully made lemon meringue pie when suddenly the container Harry was holding got hit by a bludger. When people in the Hufflepuff stand saw that, they managed to move an inch away from Harry somehow (even if it was jam packed) besides Seamus since he's used to being in danger from Harry's 'don't touch my dessert or you suffer' mood.

Before Harry was about to shoot spells to the people flying on the brooms playing their game (silly to Harry), the bludger that hit his pie container came back towards Harry for a second round. Everyone was gasping themselves silly by that point. Harry was quite irritated that not only was the bludger gone rogue over HIS food, now it wants Harry as well; that was very greedy of it. Harry wouldn't mind if the bludger killed Harry but the food...that was different. That was very different indeed. Harry took a book that he was planning to read whilst Seamus scream his arse off in cheering for the Gryffindor team and using the book like a bat, he swung the face of the book at the bludger. The bludger flew far away; probably even further away than when it was hit by an older and bigger beater.

After that short fiasco, the game resumed (one bludger less) and Slytherin won the match but it was a close call since the Gryffindor team had better chasers. The final points were 230 – 200. After that match, the Hufflepuff team captain for the quidditch house team asked Harry if he was at all interested in quidditch. Of course to his disappointment, Harry immediately said, "Unless the bat was a whisk and the bludger was some dough I need to stretch, I doubt you'll find me playing quidditch."

Professor McGonagall who held a good relationship with Harry after having tea and biscuits with her one time told Harry that they were investigating the rogue bludger to which Harry told her, "Don't worry Professor McGonagall, I'm prone to carrying my whisk nowadays."

"Of course Mister Potter" Professor McGonagall told Harry. Professor McGonagall shook her head whilst walking away from Harry knowing that perhaps a whisk was more dangerous in Harry's hand than a wand could ever be...after all heads were like eggs, they can be cracked.

**CHAPTER 6: MYSTERY ICING ON THE TINSEL**

DADA lessons for first year Hufflepuff and Slytherin were interesting to say the least since Halloween feast. Somehow eggs started to attack Professor Quirrell, not to mention somehow just somehow he got more jinxes and hexes occurring on him during the practical side of the classes. That made Professor Quirrell very nervous and very paranoid because he never caught the one doing it. In fact, one time when he was sure it was Harry Potter but he saw Harry Potter performing a jelly jinx legs whilst a jinx hit him. It was odd...which meant someone was after him.

Harry Potter had a good day. He made good progress with the charms for cooking and baking although Professor Flitwick said his progress was excellent and superb but what does he know anyways, after all excellent and superb weren't perfect and perfect was what Harry was going for however impossible perfect is. Harry loved the charms in making those treats, temperature charms of all kinds and a charm that super-freeze something or the charm that super-heat something...not to mention the automatic whisker charm, air charm, and all sorts of charms that existed were quite amazing.

Harry's potion work were also coming along very well although not as great as his charm work since he put more importance on his charm work but still his potion work was not to be scoffed at since he had the twins helping him as most of their pranks used potions which Harry was quite impressed with since their candy were transfiguration potions mostly which was to be honest quite amazing. Actually if they improve the taste of some of their prank treats, it would sell as a mainstream candy.

Harry decided to go around the forbidden forest today to search for maybe some new interesting plants to use in his treats. Harry wonders if there were any living plants that he can eat. Harry read about the mandrake plant but until they learn it in Herbology, Harry doubt he will find any of those around since they spawn in the spring and they went into a weird hibernation state during winter.

Seamus was off playing goodness knows what with Dean, Harry was his best friend and always followed Seamus but Seamus knew that when he's searching for something to use in making treats, it was better not to get in his way. Seamus knew that Harry was the cause of the misfortune that fell on Professor Quirrell although Seamus did wonder how Harry made the food either run away or attack Professor Quirrell. Even the twins knew it was Harry but they simply lacked evidence and not to mention Harry's charm-work were superb, perhaps even prodigious. Seamus didn't want to get left behind but he was average in charms and potions, better in transfiguration and defense against the dark arts but he was pants in Herbology.

Seamus was glad that Harry helped him with Transfiguration, DADA, Charms and Potions since Harry excelled in those. Harry had a natural sense in those subjects and he was pretty much unmatched in his year group in his Charms work along with DADA although Seamus thinks that Harry simply got the good parts from his parents since his mother was said to be a genius in Charms and Potions and Professor Flitwick said if it not for the war, Lily Potter would've been the youngest Potions Master as she was doing her charms masteries along with her potions masteries but whilst she finished her charms masteries, she went into hiding before her potions masteries were concluded.

James Potter on the other hand was skilled in DADA and Transfiguration being top auror and a transfiguration expert, not at master level since he was busy as an auror during the war but Seamus whom was told by Harry that McGonagall told him that if it weren't for the war, James would've been a premier transfiguration master. Even in his duels, James used transfiguration like it was something that everyone can do (which wasn't).

Seamus did wonder what Harry expected to find in the forbidden forest at this point in time. Seamus knew how some magical plants and animals are affected by the seasons and thus in Harry's word will taste different which was probably true. The twins still hounded Harry for the pumpkin and tentacula leaves (given by Professor Sprout) ice cream. It was delicious though Seamus reminisced.

Harry kept on sneezing whilst walking around the edge of the forbidden forest; he wondered whether he was getting a cold before shrugging. Harry knocked on Hagrid's hut and waited for the giant man to escort him around. Hagrid had the most experience with the forbidden forest and under the advisement of McGonagall, Sprout and Flitwick, they decided that they'll give permission for Harry to walk around the forbidden forest so long that he either had either one of them or Hagrid to accompany him around.

Harry just simply walked around poking and plucking some things but there was nothing interesting. Hagrid then brought Harry further in but still the safer zone of the forbidden forest. Harry didn't find anything interesting until a few centaurs galloped towards Harry and Hagrid, without pleased expressions. The centaur called Bane tried to intimidate Harry into leaving the forest whilst a centaur called Firenze just looked intrigued with Harry. Harry though just ignored them before he saw a really old centaur amongst the bunch. Harry went over the centaur ignoring the centaurs' increasing anger and Hagrid's increasing anxiety.

"Child of Mars, you are filled with curiosity that I haven't seen for a long time now." The elder centaur began.

"I don't know about being child of mars...although it does look like a giant jawbreaker, in any case, what does centaur taste like?"

The centaurs looked at Harry with horror whilst Hagrid looked pretty much thunder-strucked. The elder centaur however simply laughed out loud. "Unfortunately, I don't think we're quite edible young one."

"Of course you are...cannibals said that humans taste like chicken...which is why in my opinion useless to eat them therefore centaurs must be edible."

"Ah I see." The elder centaur looked thoughtful and then the centaur reached behind his horse body behind him and plucked a few strands of hair.

"I believe young one that you can use these in potions, perhaps which will be a way for you to 'taste' us without the meat."

"Hum...Probably...I doubt anyone will like me eating centaurs after all usually intelligent creatures don't make good food."

When Bane saw that Harry was given some centaur hair, he shot an arrow in anger towards Harry. The elder shouted for Bane to stand down but Bane insisted that the 'hairless' ape shouldn't have those for they will only taint them.

Harry's pleasant inquisitive expression turned murderous at Bane. When Bane saw the glare, he was sure Harry's eye glowed and death was standing behind Harry. "Do that again and my whisk will go up your horsey arse!"

Harry who kept a whisk on him at all times somehow looked intimidating with it whereas others would just look ridiculous. Bane took a step backwards and the other centaurs simply looked at Harry in interest. "Child of Mars, the mother of all has gifted you with something great. Use it well. I believe it is time to part."

Harry's expression turned pleasant once again when he turned to the elder. "Thanks for the hair! I wonder what centaur ice-cream taste like...or centaur flavoured potion candy." Harry became dreamy and didn't even realise when Harry was led over to the castle by Hagrid since he was too busy thinking of how to incorporate centaur hair into a potion to make something...or should it be part of a component to create a grandeur potion, kind of like dreamers balls. Harry hummed and decided to place the hair in a crystal vial for now that had stasis charms etched on it, he probably can get one from Professor Snape.

Harry skipped over to the dungeons happily. Once there, Snape who had a class at the moment with newt level students nearly jumped in surprised when the door bang open and hit the wall. Snape tried to scream at Harry but only gaped when Harry asked for a stasis charm glass vial to keep his centaur hairs. Centaur hairs were notoriously difficult to get since centaurs mainly kill any witches or wizard that they found trying to steal their hair...or just because. However, freely given centaur hairs were nearly impossible to get unless one befriended a centaur and this was quite a given since all magical creatures were guarded of everything that made them, that creature itself since they are wholly magical...even more so than the witches or wizards. Snape told Harry that he was only going to hand a vial for Harry if he got ¼ of the the hairs. Harry simply nodded and once he stored the hairs in the charmed vial which was also lined with an unbreakable charm in the form of carved runes. This was a very expensive vial but since Snape wanted some of his find, it was probably very rare then.

Christmas has come and Harry was staying over at Hogwarts well, either that or go back to the Dursleys in which he would not be able to defend himself since he couldn't use his wand. Harry hung nearby the twins most of the time since Seamus went home to spend time with his extremely large family. Seamus invited Harry to go over to his house with him but Harry still felt a bit awkward when dealing with large amounts of people so Harry declined. Seamus hugged Harry and told him that he'll make sure to get Harry a great present.

Harry and the twins were at the quidditch field playing batters. Batters were where the beater bats bludgers from one beater to the other. It was a form of practice for beaters in quidditch. Harry surprisingly held his own when doing it with the twins although when the twins transfigured his bat into a whisk, they stood no chance as somehow the bludger he hit seem to gain speed and power.

On the night of the New Year, Harry and the twins spotted a mysterious black figure swooping the Hogwarts' halls. Harry and the twins followed it naturally, after all 'darkness' was a never before tried flavour and the twins were naturally curious. They followed the black figure up to the entrance of the Hogwarts' castle where the figure then seemed to disappear although that might be because it was dark outside. After that, Harry, the twins and Seamus once he's back kept watch for this mysterious figure of course with the way it swooped around Hogwarts' hallways; it did look like Professor Snape.

One week after classes has resumed, Harry was invited by Hagrid to his hut for some tea. They got close after Harry's numerous expeditions towards the forbidden forest although the only creatures he met so far are the centaurs, oddly enough. Harry finally found use for one of the centaur hair strands, Harry used it as part of a potion that when left to simmer for a long time looked golden and shiny. Frankly, Harry said it looked like melted gold and centaur hair were apparently great to offset the weird taste of sweat. Harry used the 'melted gold' to cover some fruits as he planned on giving it to the centaurs. Of course, Harry tested how edible the 'melted gold' first by placing it with vanilla ice cream as substitute for chocolate sauce then giving it to the twins who gladly ate it with gusto. The twins gained some sort of golden glow on their skin for about two hours after that which made them laugh about delicious prank treats.

On one of Harry's expedition towards the forbidden forest along with Hagrid, Harry brought the fruits covered with 'melted gold' in a basket. In Harry's head he thought, "Too bad I'm not wearing a red riding hood, maybe I'll be able to taste wolves..."

Harry called out for the Elder or Firenze, even Bane until they came. The one who approached Harry were Firenze, Elder Algor, the tribe leader Magorian and a younger warrior named Ronan. Ronan and Firenze were intrigued with Harry, Algor had a budding friendship with Harry and Magorian was just an arse that decided to be there because Harry was a supposed evil taint on the forest. Harry mentioned to Algor that he managed to create some sort of 'melted gold' that he covered fruits with since centaurs were mainly vegetarian. Harry gave Algor the fruits in which Magorian told Ronan to check it for poison.

When the centaurs opened the basket, they were surprised that the fruits did look as it was covered in gold but the gold looks molten and it has a slight glow on it. Elder Algor thanked Harry for the gift and they both said their farewells in which the centaurs left. Before the centaurs left, Elder Algor told Harry, "Young one, you should be careful of the forests. There is something dark that is feeding upon the pure creatures. Watch yourself."

Whilst that exchange were occurring, there was actually a staff meeting (in which Hagrid was absent for since he and Harry were in the forbidden forest.). The staff meeting went on as usual until the topic of Harry being allowed to go into the forbidden forest was brought up.

"Ahem, now that the trial period for Mister Potter's permission to go exploring in the forbidden forest, does anyone wish to revoke his permission?" Albus Dumbledore started.

"I believe it should be continued but he must have a competent professor as an escort Headmaster Dumbledore." Professor Sprout continued, "Harry's melted gold is perhaps one of the more interesting things he has come up with."

"Whilst I do not agree with allowing Mister Potter to go exploring the forbidden forest, I did check the twins who ate his melted gold and to my surprise, their magic seems to flow more freely! I do not know how that came to be." Madame Pomfrey mentioned to those in the meeting, surprise evident in her tone.

"What do you mean by that Poppy?" Albus asked, intrigued.

"I checked on both Mr. Weasley that consumed that melted gold of his which gave them the golden glow. It worries me since they might've not known that it was poisonous to them or not but when I scanned their magical network as well as their body, it showed that their magic seems to flowing faster, thrumming much faster which was why they had that golden glow. It was as if the pipes that their magic is flowing through were given some lubricant!"

"That...that is unbelievable Poppy." McGonagall said, amazed.

"Yes truly, Severus, Filius, do you know how Mister Potter created that melted gold of his?"

"I don't believe I do Albus, it certainly not within my field." Filius said.

"While I believe that Potter shouldn't be given a privilege to go traipsing around in the forbidden forest but he brought back freely given centaur hair which is what I believe Mister Potter used to make the molten gold."

Albus nodded, "Freely given centaur hair...That is interesting indeed. I see that Mister Potter seems to have a knack for potions although his methods of going about it are unorthodox."

After that, the staff meeting went as usual. In any case, back to Hagrid's tea party. Harry and Seamus knocked on the door of Hagrid's hut in which Hagrid answered in an anxious way. They were chauffeured in immediately by Hagrid and Hagrid showed them something. Harry just saw an egg whilst Seamus gasped.

"Hagrid! Is that a dragon's egg?" Seamus asked, awed.

"Course' T'was given to me by a kind stranger at the bar, knowing that I wanted my own dragon to raise. All e' wanted in exchange was some information about how to deal with a three-eaded dog!"

"A three-headed dog?" Harry asked, perplexed.

"A Cerberus." Seamus said. "It is quite rare, great as guard dogs but not usually used as much since they grow to be very very large."

Hagrid nodded, "That's right. I have one named Fluffy, and that wonderful boy of mine has been with me since it was a wee pup. He also loved music, no matter how horrible made him want to sleep."

"Fluffy? You have a three-headed dog named Fluffy?" Seamus asked.

"Course" Hagrid was about to continue but the egg started to crack. Hagrid helped the egg crack along so that the dragon can get out of its egg.

"Aww come out little dragon." Hagrid cooed at the egg.

"Are dragons edible?" Harry asked.

"Harry!" Seamus admonished.

"Valid question." Harry said.

"But you don't just go around asking that to things people raise!" Seamus told him.

"Why not? I might never get to ask that again!" Harry whined a bit.

"You just don't." Seamus said to which Harry agrees, very reluctantly.

Hagrid didn't notice the banter since he was busy cooing at his baby, calling himself the dragon's 'mama' over and over again and praising the dragon for recognising his 'mama'.

"Hagrid...how are you going to make sure it doesn't burn the hut?" Seamus asked.

"Barbeque!" Harry exclaimed.

"I'm pretty sure it'll turn out fine. I raised Fluffy after all!" Hagrid said ecstatically, "Plus I've read all about raising dragons and it should be fine, this one is a Norwegian Ridgeback! I'm going to name you Norbert, cause you are a Norbert."

Hagrid started to coo at the dragon again who sneezed fire on his beard. "When it grows up, I think we can hold a barbeque Seamus. Dragon fire! Wonder how it will taste like..."

Seamus shooked his head, resigned that Harry's head only went with food. Seamus was worried and hoped for the best for Hagrid although there was something nagging on the back of his head. Seamus shrugged and went back to the castle with Harry as it was getting late.

**CHAPTER 7: BLOOD RED CANDY**

One day, when the exams were near, the twins hurried towards Seamus and Harry whom was studying in the library for the exams. Seamus was studying intensively whilst Harry was simply reading things he knew by heart through over again. Each twin dragged one of them each towards their main base, the kitchen.

"Guess what we've saw!" Fred began

"Up on the third floor too." George said

"Truly dangerous." - F

"Ferocious" - G

"Magnificent too." - F

"A three-headed dog!" they both then said in unison.

Seamus and Harry looked at each other. "Fluffy?" they asked each other. George and Fred blinked at the unison 'twin-like' thing that Seamus and Harry did. "Fluffy?" the twins asked Seamus and Harry.

"Yeah, Fluffy, Hagrid's dog." Harry said.

"Wait, the third floor? You went to the third floor! Didn't Professor Dumbledore warned to not go towards it unless you wish for death?"

"Professor Dumbledore warned up about something?" Harry asked.

"You were probably not listening Harry. It was at the beginning of the year's feast." Seamus told Harry.

"Of course..." – G

"We have to go there." – F

"Warnings wouldn't" – G

"Stop us ya know!" – F

"Although..." – G

"Maybe we would stop.." – F

"With the right incentives of course" – G

"True that Gred!" – F

"Speaking of which!" – G

"The dog was standing on a trap door!" – F

"We saw it before we left." – G

"I wonder what they are hiding." Seamus said.

"We think that it might be connected to the Gringotts break in." The twins both said. Harry looked at them cluelessly, wondering what they were going on.

"We should go there!" Fred and George enthusiastically said.

"WHAT!" Seamus shrieked, his voice went a pitch higher (although he wouldn't admit to this.)

"Not interested." Harry told them blankly.

"Aw, come on Harry!" The twins said before they looked at each other mischievously.

"Harry, they might just keep a treasure in there." – F

"Yes, a treasure of great proportions." – G

"Of course, something that will give treats a new flavour." – F

"Or perhaps textures..maybe even how they look." – G

Harry looked at Seamus, " We have to go there!"

"Harry! I can't believe you'd just go there with the promise of something nonexistent!" Seamus said.

"But they said there might be some treasure that makes my desserts interesting!" Harry said whilst pulling out something he rarely pulled out, the kicked puppy expression. Seamus at first was adamant that they didn't go there but after a while, he crumbled under Harry's pleading expression and with an exasperated sigh told them that they'll go. The twins high fived and Harry was already planning to bring some container in case there was something to keep.

The day they were going to go through the whole thing in the third floor was exactly the day after their exams. Whilst the others were relaxing and winding down from the exam, Seamus, Harry and the twins went towards the third floor where they met with Fluffy whom was oddly enough sleeping as there was a harp playing music.

They shrugged and assumed it was their luck and then went down the trap door. All four of them landed on something soft and spongy. They thing they landed on started creeping up on then and the twins whom learned this specific plant in Herbology class that same year told them to relax and it'll let them go. Harry was much too interested in the plant however and started biting some of the vines that started to go around him. Harry hummed in thought, "Reminds me a mix of basil and chilli."

Harry took a bite again and thought it was yummy. The plant seemed slightly intelligent since they started to stop trying to kill Harry when it realised that the situation were reversed, they were being eaten and also below them, someone casted a charm that mimicked the effect of sun. "Harry! You could've killed yourself." Seamus worriedly said.

"It was delicious." Harry said.

Harry and the twins used cutting charms (just like ones used on vegetables) to get some portions of the retreating plants. Harry set it inside his container. They moved along towards a room with flying keys. Fred and George tried to fly and catch the keys but they were quite unsuccessful however Seamus seemed to have a knack for lock-picking since he picked the lock to go towards the next room.

The next room was a large chess board. They tried to destroy it with some of the spells they learnt in DADA but the pieces regenerated. Harry and the twins decided to just bash through the whole thing. Good thing the twins brought four beater bats in which for Harry it was transfigured into a whisk. After around fifteen minutes of bashing only one colour of the chess pieces for the other colour helped them oddly enough. They left that room in pieces, quite literally.

The next room had a scroll with riddles and potions that were needed to go through the path. The scroll mentioned two of those vials contained poison, another two contained wine and the last two contained the potion that can be used to walk through the fire. Harry just sniffed all six vials, easily pointing out which ones were the potions needed since he can easily discern which ones was the poison (Harry said that it smelt like mint.), wine (grapes!) and potions for temporary invulnerability to fire (Harry said that the main ingredient in the potion was usually thestral's hair and some shavings of ashwinder egg as those both are ingredients used in most potions concerning fire so potions like those usually smell like rotting charred corpse.). They drank the potion and left through to the next room where Quirrell was talking to mirror.

"We came all this way for a mirror?" Seamus mentioned loudly. Quirrell turned around quickly and glared at the four of them. Quirrell then went into a monologue where they probably didn't expect for Quirrell to be the one to attempt to steal the stone since he was afraid of his own shadows. They all simply looked at Quirrell like he had gone off to the deep end.

"Sorry Harry, bringing you here for nothing." Fred and George started but Seamus stuttered out, "Guys!"

Seamus was freaked when there was a voice coming out of Quirrell's turban. "Let me see the boy Quirinus!"

"b-but Master! You are still weak." Quirrell said.

"Now!" the turban said.

Quirrell slowly removed his turban and let it face Harry. All four of them looked at Quirrell in shock. 'What is THAT?' they thought

"Harry Potter, the one who reduced me to this state." The face on Quirrell's head said. "Get me the stone and no one shall suffer." At this point, Quirrell's wand was pointed at them. "I only want the stone."

"What stone?" Harry asked.

"The stone that is within the mirror, Quirrell! USE the boy!" The face said.

Quirrell used an overpowered accio on Harry that pulled him away from the twins and Seamus whom were nervous at this point. Quirrell then proceeded to hold Harry's shoulder with his wand trained to Harry's neck."Get me the stone!" The face sharply said.

Harry looked at the mirror where there was a reflection of him in a chef's attire putting a stone into his trousers which looked the same. Harry took out the stone out of his pocket and Quirrell who looked at it in glee tried to take it from Harry's hand where he became burnt when he touched Harry's skin. Quirrell backed away shocked that he was burnt in which that was enough time for the twins to sent out several body bind spells. The twins and Quirrell duelled for a bit but even with the shock on the burnt hand, Quirrell had the upper hand. With a great blasting charm which sent the stone floor flying around. Seamus whom was sending jelly-legs jinx and simple curses to aid the Twins in the duels got hit by a loose stone that was from the destroyed floor and he it broke his wand arm. Seamus didn't want to risk using his other arm since the spell might turn out for the worse.

Harry was also aiding the twins as a support but he had more spells under his belt than Seamus since he was flicking charms that changed the temperature, throwing those loose rocks at Quirrell and various kitchen charms like sparking Quirrell so that he'll be disoriented, etc. The twins fell after a while, too magically exhausted to continue duelling. Assorted spells that they flung around they thought could help didn't help much against an experienced DADA professor.

When the twins became too magically exhausted to continue, the face started to taunt the twins. Harry who were slightly pissed that his friends were placed in that state ran towards Quirrell (whom was physically unfit like most wizards and witches) and then proceeded to punch Quirrell. Quirrell shouted in pain when Harry's fist met his face because not only did the impact hurt him, it also burnt his face. Quirrell and the face shouted in anger before pouncing on Harry where Harry touched Quirrell's face and held it there until Quirrell crumbled into dust. Harry placed the stone into his container with the devil's snare cuttings in them and then proceeded to check on the twins and Seamus. Exhausted and finding them to be in a general condition with Seamus being scared shocked shitless went into a semi-catatonic state. All four of them smiled at each other in some sort of triumph before all four of them fell down on the floor unconscious one by one.

Harry woke up in the white room of the infirmary. Seamus to his right and the twins to his left, they were on a bed much like him. Madame Pomphrey whom was alerted when Harry woke up went to alert Headmaster Albus Dumbledore whom asked him what happened. Harry simply said it as it was since he had no need to hide anything.

Dumbledore told him about Voldemort and the scar in which the twins and Seamus listened to. Harry shrugged and didn't really care about that. Dumbledore also asked about the stone to which Harry replied that he was going to use it in making food. Dumbledore insisted that Harry give the stone to him to be destroyed.

Harry hmphed and told Dumbledore that he forgot where he kept the stone suddenly. Harry simply told him that it was blurry where he kept it and if he found the stone that he was going to use it to make his food. Dumbledore tried to pry the location of the stone from Harry but left the infirmary when Madame Pomphrey was going to unleash her "this is a place of healing so patients re not to be disturbed" mood.

Once all of them went to the kitchen, the home base, "So Harry, exactly where is the stone?" Seamus asked.

"Probably in my food container...or my vial." Harry thought about it a little. "I actually don't really remember where it is but I'll have time to look it over."

At the end of the year feast in which Harry and Seamus received the results of their exams along with the twins. Harry got a large O with a star at the top right corner of the O showing that he did remarkably well for his Charms and Potions, a simple O for his transfiguration and DADA, EE for his Herbology and a D for his astronomy. Seamus received O for his charms, Astronomy, EE for transfiguration and DADA and an A for the rest. The twins received an O for their charms and transfiguration work (most used in pranks), an EE for potions and the rest are a mixture of A and D.

At the end of the feast, Professor McGonagall approached Harry and told him to come to her office. In McGonagall's office, Harry was told by Professor McGonagall that she signed Harry up for magical cooking lessons in the nearby summer school for wizards and witches. The school was located in France and Harry was told that he was to go to gringotts to get them get the money out of the family vault since all educational fees were taken out of the family vault (including Hogwarts' tuition fees) but the supplies, Harry would need to take out of the trust vault. Harry smiled when Professor McGonagall told Harry that he was going to stay with her over the holidays. "I owe it to your parents to take care of you Mister Potter." McGonagall said with a tight smile.

"Thanks Professor!" Harry said, beaming. Harry was glad he didn't have to go back to his aunt and plus he's able to learn more about making magical food! Harry went out and asked the house elves to send his trunk to McGonagall's office since they were leaving as soon as the last of the students left Hogwarts' castle. The twins hugged Harry good bye and Seamus patted his back before hugging him briefly telling Harry to have a good summer. Harry grinned, waved and watched as they left the school...He's going to see them next year, his first friends. Harry couldn't wait for more flavours to happen in his life...of course the horrid ones; Harry would simply whisk it away.

**~END OF YEAR 1~**

AN: Yes! I still have my two other stories but I'm going to hold it off for a while until my may/june exams are over and only then will I update it. Although perhaps maybe it will be updated in july since I wish to finish the stories first before posting it much like this one.

Also this is only the first year and no there will be no romance and yes it will be slash so beware to homophobes or those who doesn't like reading slash.


End file.
